


Victor and Yuuri don't do Jealousy

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Communication, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Petty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor never thought of himself as a Jealous person and tries not to be about Yuuri and mostly succeeds.Yuuri thought he'd probably be a jealous person and actually isn't really. But he's petty as hell.Mostly how they react to people flirting with the other. Don't worry no angst they trust each other.





	1. Victor

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to [Disasters in Flirting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11345733/chapters/25391349)

**Hasetsu**

Victor had never thought of himself as a jealous person.

He’d had lovers before but they were all very casual and none of them were exclusive. He’d never been upset when his lovers left him for him for someone else and never understood the ones who got upset that the fact that he went on dates with other people.

He didn’t see the point in exclusivity or jealousy as an emotion.

Then he met Yuuri.

He still wasn’t the kind of jealous that you’d see in movies or read in books. He didn’t resent those who knew Yuuri best or who flirted with him. He understood he came into Yuuri’s life a lot later than most but he was still insecure.

He hadn’t received the welcome he had expected when he arrived at Hasetsu and while he was determined to be Yuuri’s coach no matter what he still yearned.

He’s not a complete ass despite what Yakov, Yuri and most everyone else thought. He’d been invited as Yuuri’s coach and he’d promised to take Yuuri to the Grand Prix final and victory and he’d do that no matter what relationship they had outside of coach and student.

Still he couldn’t help but feel a little jealousy when he saw the easy friendship the Nishigori’s had with Yuuri, or when he heard how he only really thought of Phichit as his friend out of the skating community.

He squashed down those emotions though and recognised that Yuuri was way more sensitive and shy than he had previously thought. He let Yuuri come to him and was rewarded with a relationship that, even if it was just friendship, was far deeper and rewarding than most in his life to that point.

He couldn’t help but feel pleased when their time at the rink progressed to an easy friendship after the beach. Yuuri started coming to his room for late night talks that started with skating and then ranged to music, movies, childish antics and of course dogs.

He was careful not to push too much with the flirting but he couldn’t turn it off either. Luckily Yuuri seemed more open to it as time went on and even initiated hugs himself.

They worked hard of course, there was a lot of work to do before the season started properly, but if Victor asked Yuuri out for fun events as dates without calling them dates…well that was alright, wasn’t it?

Besides…Yuuri always said yes.

They never kissed but Victor could remember distinctly the first time Yuuri reached out and laced their fingers together as they walked home.

He could feel the progress they were making but it didn’t help the stab jealousy he felt whenever someone flirted with Yuuri right in front of him.

It happened all the time too!

Wherever they went some stupid pretty girl or guy would start giggling and leaning too close and giving Yuuri their number while Victor glowered at them.

Yuuri to make it worse just smiled at the person in question and would later tell Victor how nice they were.

It was infuriating.

Still jealousy is an ugly emotion and they hadn’t said what they were to each other so Victor just grit his teeth and bore it.

It never occurred to him that Yuuri wasn’t aware they were flirting.

Well not until the day Yuuri actually did become aware.

Most of the time when people flirted with Yuuri it was normal subtle giggling, leaning in, playing with hair, batting eyelashes.

This girl however was aggressive as hell.

They were in a park taking a walk after having had dinner, it was a bit chilly as it was September just after Yuuri’s first competition of the season. This girl approached and asked for a photo and an autograph from Yuuri who got adorably flustered before agreeing.

After the photo and picture where she leaned WAY to close to Yuuri she kept talking at them, looping her arm through Yuuri’s. He started to look a little wild eyed and he leaned away from her.

Victor couldn’t quite keep up with their conversation but she asked what appeared to be a question when Yuuri squeaked, disentangled himself from her and immediately hid behind Victor’s back, peeking out at the girl from around Victor’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry but I can’t!” Yuuri squeaked in English as Victor blinked in surprise. Yuuri was gripping the back of his shirt tightly.

The girl’s eyes flicked to Victor’s bemused face.

“Why?” she asked in English. Obviously irritated that Yuuri had moved the conversation into English for Victor’s benefit.

“Because I already have a Victor!”

Victor looked back at Yuuri who was blushing furiously and tried to figure out what the hell that meant when the girl huffed and stomped off. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief and melted against Victor’s back.

“What just happened?” Victor asked. Yuuri blushed deeply and hugged Victor, hiding his face against his back.

“Um…she asked me out”

That seemed likely.

“And you said no?”

Yuuri let go and half turned Victor so he could pout up at him angrily.

“Of course I said no!”

“Because you already have a Victor?” this was important.

Yuuri groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“I can’t believe I said it like that” Victor pulled his hands away and locked eyes with him.

“Yuuri what did you mean by that?”

Yuuri looked at him, his face adorably confused.

“That we’re dating?”

Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s hands tightened.

“Are we dating?” he _wanted_. Yuuri blushed and looked away.

“Well…you’ve been asking me out on dates since this summer or at least I thought of them as dates but if you didn’t mean it like that…” Yuuri tried to pull away but Victor instead pulled him closer.

“I did mean it like that but I wasn’t sure if _you_ saw it like that. I want to be your boyfriend” Victor blurted out.

Yuuri looked at him sharply before blushing even more and ducking his head, a small smile on his lips.

“I would like that.” Yuuri whispered.

“Yuuri…can I kiss you?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor through his lashes.

“I would like that too.”

 

Much later that evening Victor asked Yuuri about why only that girl flirting with him freaked him out.

“Well I freaked out when you flirted with me at first and that wasn’t even unwanted. I’m just not used to people flirting with me.”

Victor stared at him.

“What. The. Hell.”

 

**China**

Knowing that Yuuri missed most of the flirting levelled at him and knowing that Yuuri wanted him (even if all they’d done is kiss) gave Victor a lot more confidence and his jealousy when people flirted with Yuuri was almost non-existent.

Almost.

Seeing both Chris grab Yuuri’s ass and Yuuri not minding did kind of bother Victor. Especially when he remembered the pole dancing.

After the bitches from Russia walked on. (He minorly disliked people flirting with Yuuri in front of him but he LOATHED it when people flirted with him in front of Yuuri) and Chris had left Victor decided to ask Yuuri about it.

“I thought you were uncomfortable with people flirting with you?” he tried to keep his voice level as he asked.

Yuuri just tipped his head to the side in confusion. Victor clenched his jaw before letting out a breath calmly.

“Chris grabbed your ass” he clarified.

To his surprise Yuuri laughed.

“Oh that’s not flirting. That’s just Chris’ way of saying hi! Doesn’t he do that with everyone? He’s certainly done it to me since Juniors” Yuuri said with a smile.

Victor’s kept himself to a small smile despite the utter astonishment in his head. It’s true that Chris is innuendo personified but he doesn’t grab people’s asses for no reason. He especially didn’t in Juniors.

“Yuuri how many of your fellow skaters would you say have flirted with you?” he asked instead of pointing that out.

Yuuri gave him an odd look.

“None of course.”

Victor highly doubted that.

After all the skating had happened and medals (and kisses) had been handed out Victor got a few moments alone with Chris and Phichit where he asked them how many skaters have flirted with Yuuri.

“Every single skater who has ever been in competition with him” Chris supplied with Phichit backing him up.

“And half of Detroit” Phichit added helpfully.

“I did start grabbing his ass to flirt with him. I was even less subtle in my last years of Juniors than I am now. I grab his ass now just because it’s fun to see him jump until he realises it’s me. The fact that it never ever worked bothered me at first but then I saw him accidentally break hearts across the world and realised it’s not me, it’s him.” Chris added before smirking at Victor, “Why? Jealous?”

“A tiny bit until he said that you greet everyone like that and that no one has every flirted with him” Victor admitted happily.

“That’s our Yuuri, The Oblivious Heartbreaker” Phichit laughed.

“Truth”

 

**Russia**

“Really? That’s hilarious!” Victor laughed over the phone listening to Yuuri’s panicked whisperings, “Is he hot? Of course, it matters. Take a photo!” he pulled the phone from his ear to look at his phone “Hmmm nope not good enough for a threesome. Ha ha! No okay seriously just tell him no thank you and apologise for leading him on. I know you didn’t mean to but you are not good at telling when people are you into you. Mmmhmm I love you too”

Victor laughed as he put his phone back down on the table. Yurio gave him a weird look from the other side.

“What the hell was that phone call about?” the teen asked as he jabbed at his salad.

“Ballet boy that you mentioned a few weeks ago made a move so obvious even Yuuri picked up on it” Victor said with a shrug as he speared a piece of chicken onto his fork.

“…And you’re okay with that?” Yurio asked with a raised eyebrow. Victor just shrugged.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno I thought you’d be jealous or something considering how you cling to Katsudon.”

Now it was Victor’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Yurio, Yuuri called me in a panic because Ballet boy made his move and he didn’t know what to do. I really don’t have a reason to be jealous” he scoffed as he picked up his phone to send Yuuri a quick text.

“Yeah but…”

Victor held his phone up to Yurio so the teen could read the most recent texts.

“…Barista code? Oh. My. God. He’s an idiot. How did you even get him to notice you wanted to get into his pants?”

Victor laughed.

“By clinging to him and being stubborn as hell. But you see why I’m not jealous.”

“Yeah no I get it.”

 

**Hasetsu**

“I’m surprised. I never thought you’d get jealous” Yuuri said as he leaned against Victor as they watched the sunrise from the top of Hasetsu castle.  Distantly below them they could hear Yurio screaming about how he was going to kill the both of them.

“I’m not normally. I’m not even really jealous in the way people think of it. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me or leave me for someone else but the thought of you having someone who you think is better than me at anything…well it makes me want to prove that I’m the best.” Victor admitted. He felt Yuuri laugh quietly from where he was sat close to Victor.

“I like that.”

“Like what?”

“I like that when you feel jealous you didn’t try to ban me from seeing anyone or keep me locked away or even get angry really. Instead you tried to prove you’re better than this imaginary person. I say imaginary because one I don’t know any Chihoko and two there is no one better in the whole world.” Yuuri lifted his head to kiss Victor on the cheek.

“Of course I wouldn’t do that love. I’m sorry I got jealous though. It’s not a nice emotion” Victor admitted.

Yuuri shrugged.

“But it’s a normal one. We all feel jealous sometimes. At least you’re not an ass about it.”

They basked there for a moment in the early morning sun.

“We should really get down and put on clothes before Yurio climbs up and pushes us off”

“Probably”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Hasetsu bit is before Cup of China the last one is after the Yuri!!! On Stage event. Where if you don't know Drunk Yuuri said that a type of a statue of a golden Fish creature is more flexible than Victor which Victor thinks is a person named Chihoko who is Yuuri's ex.
> 
> He then goes to prove his worth by climbing Hasetsu castle naked and basically doing Yoga on the top while thinking that Chihoko is Yuuri's past but Victor is his future. Yuuri shows up with all the other skaters going "What the hell!?" when Victor asks if he's better than Chihoko and Yuuri is all "WHO? I COULD SEARCH THE WHOLE WORLD AND NEVER FIND ANYONE BETTER THAN YOU" 
> 
> Then Victor asks him to climb up and watch the sunrise with him naked and Yuuri does.


	2. Yuuri

Yuuri had always assumed that once he got into a relationship he’d be the jealous type. He’s insecure, got low self esteem, and generally isn’t the best at handling emotions well.

Hell he got jealous if people who said they were his fans liked other skaters.

He was not a mature person.

When Victor arrived it only expected it to get worse.

At first he was jealous. He was jealous of the relationship Yurio had with Victor where they could tease and joke easily. He was jealous of the time they had to practice on the ice.

He didn’t hate Yurio for any of that but it made him feel small about himself…but also determined.

After Yurio left and Victor stayed things…started to change. Then the beach happened and he decided to trust Victor and a deeper change started.

He had always hated it when they went into town at all and everyone started flirting with Victor but after the beach he hated it less. It wasn’t that he wanted anyone else to date Victor he just…trusted that Victor wouldn’t abandon him. Besides if he was honest he could totally understand why everyone flirted with him.

After the beach though Victor started asking him out on what was clearly meant to be dates even if he didn’t call them that and even if he didn’t kiss Yuuri afterwards. But they were romantic and one-time Yuuri got up the courage to hold Victor’s hand. At every opportunity Victor proved that his focus was always on Yuuri. That Yuuri was his priority.

It also helped that Victor got clearly pissed if people flirted with him when he was with Yuuri. He’d pull Yuuri close and either ignore the person or be passive aggressive with insults directed at the person in question.

He was never _rude_ but he skirted the line…and because Yuuri is petty as hell he enjoyed the hell out of that.

(The best one was when a guy who tormented him in school got a chilling glance before Victor turned to Yuuri and said started fawning over him. That felt good)

It fed into his performances in China everyone wanted Victor but he as Yuuri’s boyfriend NOT theirs and he was going to lord it over all of them.

It wasn’t jealousy.

It was petty vindictive pride.

It helped in Russia as well. He didn’t blame them for wanting Victor’s attention but Victor’s attention was his and he knew it.

He’d prove it to them.

In Barcelona and the silver medal Phichit pulled him aside to show him Instagram. It was the picture of Victor and Chris at the pool.

“Just checking…you’re okay with this?”

Yuuri smirked. He couldn’t help it.

“Of course I am. He’s not wearing Chris’ ring after all.” Yuuri told him. Phichit stared at him for a moment before smiling and shaking his head.

“After seeing you skate I thought you’d be a lot more possessive than this”

Yuuri laughed lightly.

“I don’t need to be possessive. I know who he’s going to come home to. My skating has been more to say that. Besides he’s been away from me for about fifteen minutes now”

“What does that have to do with-“

“YUURI! I MISSED YOU!” Victor yelled before immediately draping himself over Yuuri.

“…Oh”

“See? I don’t have any reason to be jealous or possessive. But even without this I wouldn’t be. Because I trust Victor.” Yuuri explained as he leaned into Victor’s embrace. Victor beamed at him.

“Yuuri! That’s beautiful! I trust you too!” Victor nuzzled him happily.

Later that night they lay wrapped in eachother’s arms.

“Are you really never jealous?” Victor asked. Yuuri thought about it as he pet Victor’s hair.

“I’m not jealous of you hanging out with friends or when someone flirts with you because I trust you. I guess I get sort of jealous sometimes though? When people think they can take your attention away from me. I want to get back where it belongs but by being something you can’t look away from rather than by punishing you for being distracted. Like I’m not even mad about it I just want to put them in their place”

He felt Victor smile against his neck.

“I like that. I can’t by the way”

“Can’t what?”

“Look away”

Yuuri smiled and hugged Victor closer.

“I know.”


End file.
